Fascinante Misterio
by CoherenciaNula
Summary: – Eres un misterio para mí –Él lo dice, aunque sabe muchos detalles de ella pero desea todos los detalles.– Eso es lo que más te gusta de mi ¿No? –Ella lo dice con seguridad, ella lo sabe.– En parte, es tu manera de andar, es lo que transmites, sereno, simple, exótico, soñador, tanto y poco. No eres la de antes. No somos los de antes.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, asi como sus personajes, le pertenece por copyrighta Joanne K. Rowling. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia me pertenece, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias:** Primer Dramion que escribiré, por lo que no estoy del todo segura de que guste, avisan.

**Raking**: "K" (?)

**Pareja:** Dramion.

.

.

.

**Capitulo Único**

**Misterio Fascinante**

.

.

.

Aceptar el cargo de Primer Ministro del Mundo Mágico de Londres fue una de las mejores decisiones que pudo tomar, a pesar de ser el Primer Ministro más joven de la historia con sus 27 años, fue un total desconcierto el que ganara un Ex-Mortifago, pero no le interesa en estos momentos, fue allí donde la vio otra vez.

Hermione es la asistente personal del Primer Ministro al cargo, era un puesto del que no se le puede remover al ser Heroína de Guerra, al igual que el cargo de Director del Cuerpo de Aurores a Harry Potter, son cargos en el ministerio que serán para los Heroes de Guerra hasta que ellos lo decidan, ellos son los que mantendrán la igualdad, la paz y armonía dentro del Ministerio.

¿De qué manera?

Harry Potter posee el control total sobre el cuerpo de aurores, imposibilitando al Primer Ministro de turno sobre ello, tratando de evitar las constantes "tapaderas" que se realizaban antiguamente en la que se perdieron vidas por "El qué dirán".

El Tribunal de Wizengamot está al cargo de nada más y nada menos que Neville Lonbottong, ocupándose de que la corrupción no llegue a los miembros de este, esto extraño a muchos puesto esperaban que el puesto fuera ocupado por Hermione.

Hermione Granger, en cambio, es la asistenta permanente del Primer Ministro controlando de manera sutil las actuaciones de este, ella más que una asistente es la supervisora del Primer Ministro.

Si se crea algún inconveniente en alguno de los poderes, ellos se reunirán y lo trataran de la mejor manera.

Ellos son el Control del Ministerio Mágico del Londres desde que tienen 20 años, pueden ordenar pero tanto Neville como Hermione se limitan a ser asistentes y supervisar, Draco lo sabe y está contento con el trabajo que realizan los Heroes de Guerra en el Ministerio, previsión y control.

Aunque no todo es color rosa, aún queda la duda que a muchos les corroe por saber la razón de la exclusión de Ronald Weasley del control en el Ministerio.

El un día se lo pregunto a Hermione y ella se limitó a decir – La avaricia, el descontrol –. Lo recuerda perfectamente, lo dijo con un tono sutilmente serio.

De igual manera se enteró de la idea del pelirrojo de ser Primer Ministro, de obtener su cargo, escucho que no lo apoyaron cuando pidió apoyo en la postulación y campaña a su novia, a su amigo y a su mejor amigo. También le pregunto a Hermione acerca de ello, él no hubiera ganado las elecciones si el pelirrojo se postulaba con el apoyo de ellos había pensado en ese momento.

– Nuestras atribuciones provienen del título que se nos otorga de Heroes de Guerra, título que el también posee, en el caso de existir un conflicto al sumar votaciones, la suya también valdría, por lo que ya no seremos tres donde siempre existe un voto que salva y evita igualdad de votos, no se puede colocar a un Heroe de Guerra de Primer Ministro – Recito calmadamente, pero luego prosigue con seriedad – Con Ronald, siempre tendré inconvenientes puesto es una persona descontrolada y avariciosa con ciertos perjuicios – Ciertamente el rubio se sorprendió cuando la escucho pero dejo que siguiera – ¿Qué clase de supervisores seriamos nosotros si permitimos y apoyamos que alguien como él sea Primer Ministro por el simple hecho de que tiene nuestra simpatía?

Esa vez le dio la razón, pero su relación se fue desarrollando en ese mes, recuerda cuando le pregunto si ella sabía las razones por las que logro llegar a ser Primer Ministro.

– Se trata de evitar que la vieja escuela vuelva a tomar el poder, las personas temen que los ancianos en su búsqueda de cerrar su vida con un historial intachable no ataque los verdaderos puntos afectados si no los que serán mejor vistos, un joven en cambio no está buscando cerrar con broche de oro su vida, si no abrirlo por lo que atacara esos puntos débiles que llevan tiempo y esfuerzo, lo que a un viejo le falta, al joven le sobra – Termina su argumento, él le da la razón mentalmente y la mira pensativo.

– Pero yo soy un Ex-Mortifago – Suelta a la final el chico.

– Tu historia no es un secreto, eres una víctima de las circunstancias de tu sangre, desearas erradicar lo que te hizo sufrir toda tu vida, además de que cuentas con el apoyo de tu madre, persona que no delata a Harry por amor a su hijo demostrando ser personas comunes que solo desean lo mejor para los que aman.

Todo parecía encajar a la perfección, no es que no lo pensara antes, pero frente a él estaba la chica que se lo confirmo.

Ese día fue el primero que él le sonrió con sinceridad.

Ese fue el día en que ella comprendió que él sería un buen Primer Ministro y también sonríe con sinceridad.

.

Palabras iban y venían, muchas de ellas insultantes, pero ella solo podía oír un sonido.

_Ella no le escuchaba._

A ciencia cierta no sabía la razón que dio inicio a la actual discusión en la que estaba envuelta, mas no en la que se podría decir que estuviera participando. Algún comentario sobre su trabajo, su reunión con antiguos amigos, nada fuera de lo normal o cotidiano, tampoco supo en que justo momento dejo de entender, a lo mejor fue cuando noto que todas las facciones de él se contraían en una mueca ruda y exasperada.

– Y para colmo ni te dignas a responder – Grita el pelirrojo totalmente iracundo, elegantemente vestido, totalmente opacado por su vulgar comportamiento. La castaña que lo acompañaba, con rizos indomable, piel bronceada y ojos color caramelo profundo, por fin fija su atención en el chico y luego de soltar un suspiro, separa sus labios en busca de emitir por fin palabras al respecto, mas es interrumpida por el imprudente muchacho de ojos celestes (Como el cielo, aunque se sienta en un infierno al mirarlo fuera de control) – ¿No será que te gusta ese malnacido? – Suelta la pregunta, aunque es más una auto afirmación, sus expresiones muestran sorpresa, mínima, momentánea, luego se contrae otra vez, él se enoja de nuevo (Ella desea que el sorprendido cielo regrese, no desea el infierno) – Que fácil eres –Prosigue igual de iracundo, no baja la voz, no nota las miradas – Solo unos meses y ya estas cual put…–No le permiten culminar, la muchacha de rizos indomables se levanta de su asiento, delicada, elegante, glacial, peligrosa. Él se siente atemorizado frente a su atemorizante calma.

– Terminamos – Dice como quien da la hora, como quien da un buenos días… como a quien no le interesa – Disculpa pero no creo conveniente seguir "Disfrutando" – Saborea el sarcasmo, cada silaba, cada letra – De esta espectacular cena junto a ti, me retiro.

Cortesía, la cortesía que te atemoriza, el respeto que no das pero que recibes, ese que duele, ese que daña, ese que marca, ese que ella le dio a él. Sorpresa, sus ojos solo pueden emitir sorpresa, su cuerpo se paraliza, él no sabe cómo reaccionar y ella no le da tiempo a pensar, pues se marchó de igual manera.

Calma, elegancia, tranquilidad.

_Paz._

.

Calles melancólicas la acompañan, calles desoladas la cobijan. Camina con su vestido de coctel verde, baila al compás del viento, lo único que le impide estar con sus pies libres de las delicadas sandalias de tacón era el clima, el frio que acompañaba a las calles de Londres Mágico (Melancólicas, desoladas). La brisa golpea con gracia su rostro, su delicado rostro levemente más pálido (Abandono la calefacción del Restaurant. Lindo ambiente, elegante; Mala compañía, iracunda), se sintió plena, allí…

_Frio, brisa, sola, pálida, melancólica._

_Sola…_

Su caminata le llevo al Barrio Rico de Londres Mágico, a la final tendría que llegar, ella vivía un poco más adelante, donde las quintas no eran como esas Mansiones, donde las quintas eran serenas, pequeñas, acogedoras, para solteros tranquilos.

_Para ella…_

Su bella acompañante, la Luna, estaba en lo alto del oscuro manto, no podía apartar la mirada de la bella Luna (Anhelaba ser como ella, serena, calmada, hermosa, inalcanzable, feliz).

Escucho como alguien se aparecía un poco más delante de donde ella estaba situada, bajo su mirada para encontrarse con el rubio de mirada mercurio, atlético, elegante, aristócrata, su "jefe".

_Draco Malfoy._

Sus miradas se encontraron, fue Draco quien reacciono primero, sonriendo de lado.

_Petulante, suficiente, arrogante._

Hermione sonríe de vuelta, ella no le importa, aprendió que él es petulante por naturaleza, él no lo puede evitar, él no lo desea evitar.

– Disculpa que me entrometa, pero es que la curiosidad me mataría – Dice el muchacho de gris mirada (Él es lluvia, él es tormenta, su mirada es cielo turbio), se acerca con seguridad a sabiendas que ella le va a sonreír dándole permiso para preguntar (Simple, sencillo, puntual), ella es de pocas palabras, solo pocas palabras – ¿Qué haces a estas horas por las calles, vestida de esa manera, y lo más resaltante… Sola? – Formula la pregunta (Directo, sin curvas, sin decoraciones). Entonces ve como la chica le sonríe abiertamente, con calma (La mirada de él es un cielo turbio y ella le gusta el sonido de la lluvia caer, con fuerza, firme… como él).

Hermione sube su mirada a la Bella Luna, él la sigue y observa igualmente la Luna.

_Luna Llena…_

Baja la mirada y la observa a ella.

_Hermosa mujer observando la bella Luna Llena…_

– Estaba en una cita, no fue lo esperado, todo se zanjo – Soltó con sencillez y suavidad, pausado. Draco la observo (Algo típico en lo que va de mes), no supo si entristecer por la castaña de rizos indomables o alegrarse por que el idiota de la comadreja saliera de juego, como si leyera el pensamiento (Algo típico en lo que va de mes) ella prosigue – Deberías alegrarte, puesto yo no estoy deprimida o triste, por descarte, alégrate.

Le fascinaba esa mujer, su serenidad, su misterio, su eficacia, su inteligencia. Seguía siendo una sabelotodo, porque estaba consciente de su alto (Muy alto) nivel intelectual, pero ya no andaba parloteando todo lo que conocía.

_Se llama madurez, se llama guerra._

– Te acompaño a tu casa, sigamos caminando – Dice Malfoy mientras andaba en dirección a las quintas donde Hermione habitaba, volteo su rostro y la vio junto a él, caminando de manera soñadora, aspirando profundamente y disfrutando.

_Estaba seguro que era por la brisa nocturna. Él lo sabía…_

– Eres un misterio para mí – Él lo dice, aunque la conoce, sabe muchos detalles de ella.

_Pero desea más detalles, todos los detalles._

– Eso es lo que más te gusta de mi ¿No? – Ella lo dice con seguridad, ella lo sabe, ella está tranquila con ese hecho, a ella no le altera (Aunque él tiene mirada de tormenta, mirada cielo turbio).

– En parte – Responde con sinceridad, ella por fin lo mira, él sabe que desea más información (Ella siempre quiere más información, información importante, información útil) – Es tu manera de andar, es lo que transmites, sereno, simple, exótico, soñador, tanto y poco. No eres la de antes. No somos los de antes.

– Sé que te molestara que lo mencione, pero es una realidad que no puedo ignorar – Dice con calma, pausada – Ronald, a él no le gusta lo que soy – Dice mientras realiza un gesto con sus manos, ella se presenta con sus manos, se señala, se muestra – Él no sabe descifrar mis gestos y se exaspera, pierde el control – Ella lo dice sin amargura, como quien cuenta un cuento, como a quien no le importa (Pero importa). Draco la observa, él sabe, él la conoce, sabe que está decepcionada de las expectativas que tienen o tenían para con ella. Eso le molesta a él y ella sabe que le molesta.

_Saben tanto el uno del otro pero no lo ven suficiente, más… Quieren más._

– Eres una flor exótica y delicada como para estar al cuidado de cualquiera que se haga llamar Jardinero – Hermione sonríe abiertamente y Draco sonríe devuelta – Si, lo llame poco hombre – Ella suelta una carcajada, vivaz, alegre, potente, él jura que desearía escucharla por el resto de su vida.

Pronto llegan a la quinta de Hermione y ella se detiene frente a esta. Draco se ubica, necesita saber la dirección exacta.

_Planea aparecerse más seguido por allí._

– No te deslumbres por lo que ves, Draco – Dice mientras avanza hacia la puerta, el parpadea extrañado pero sonríe como solo él puede hacerlo, ella lo sabe aunque no lo ve.

– Lo mismo para ti, no te deslumbres, Hermione – Le responde cuando ella está frente a la puerta a un segundo de abrirla, antes se voltea a verlo por última vez, ella adora esa sonrisa (Ella adora el cielo turbio, ella se olvidó del cielo celeste, ella olvida el cielo infierno) – Debes fascinarte conmigo, yo ya lo hice contigo cuando te vi hace un mes – Dice para aparecer frente a ella, cerca de ella, ella puede oler su colonia costosa, ella huele su aroma natural – Debes enamorarte de mí, yo lo hice de ti justo cuando te encontré mirando la luna llena – Se miran a los ojos (El cielo turbio le gusta el caramelo, el caramelo adora el cielo turbio), él se acerca al oído de ella para susurrarle – Procura no tardar mucho – Hermione sonríe, al igual que Draco. Sonríen cómplices.

Él le besa la mejilla con delicadeza, con suavidad, con lentitud.

_Disfrutan el contacto._

Al separarse, ella le sonríe por lo que él sabe que da por terminada la conversación.

_El conoce muchos detalles, pero desea más detalles, desea todos._

Se aparece en su mansión, donde encontró a Hermione mirando la Luna Llena, el recuerdo le hace sonreír con sinceridad.

_Siempre por ella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un lindo y corto Oneshot sobre mi pareja favorita de Harry Potter.

Draco&Hermione

Debo aceptar que casi coloco a Hermione como una Luna, de no ser porque es una serenidad lógica y sensitiva a la vez.

La guerra deja marcas y estaba cansada de que esas marcas sean traumas inseguros y demás. Prefiero que la marca sea una serenidad absoluta.

Puede que haga un epilogo con la reacción de Harry sobre lo sucedido.

Todo depende de los bellos comentarios que deseo anhelo 3

Atte:

**~Coherencia Nula~**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
